Eye of the Tiger
by amikaze
Summary: A peeping tom absconds from the scene as he was almost caught by the women from the bath house. Sun Shang Xiang demands that her father does something about it so the pervert will face justice. A story requested by my friend featuring his OC :)


Hello hello hellooooo :) I know some of you probably want to like, shank me or something, for not updating my other stories. Totally reasonable and so understandable. But here i am, not doing so :P

This story is for my friend, Wingull (Christmasouji at the moment) and i promised him a random story because i was bored! (Sorry it took, like, three days though :l) This out-of-nowhere piece features his OC, Tien. This was actually kinda fun, so hopefully yall will enjoy it most of all, i hope Mr. Wingull enjoys it himself! :) Without further ado, here's (Look at the name of the story)...im just kidding, here's Eye of the Tiger! :P

* * *

It was a pleasant day for relaxing for the Wu forces. There was no ongoing war, no surprise battles in the making ( 'cause ya know, enemies WILL tell you these things so you'll know in advance), the denizens under Sun Jian's rule were jubilant and showed no signs of unrest while the beautiful spring weather was perfect for lounging around outdoors.

All was well until- "EEEEEEAAAIIIIIiiIIiaAaAaYAAa AH!" a shrill and deafening scream rang out from the women's bath house. Many gathered around to see what the matter was.

"A peeping tom was here!"

"Where'd that pervert go?!"

"That creep!"

A group of robed, irate women had formed outside the main bathing unit and were looking for pointers as to where the mysterious pervert had gone to. This was highly unacceptable! A privacy–robbing creep will not be allowed to run amok throughout the kingdom of Wu!

* * *

"I can't believe you would let a creep run around here, daddy! If you won't do anything about it, us women will!" Sun Shang Xiang declared with finality as she crossed her arms. All of the officers were sitting around the long, grand table at the dining hall within the castle where they were told to meet. Unsatisfied with her father's reaction, Sun Shang Xiang fell back in her chair with frustration and a scowl evident of such.

"Hahaha, alright my little tiger cub, we'll think of something; anything to make our little princess happy." That's his little girl! And his little girl wanted the military to find a harmless scumbag. _'This might actually be interesting..'_ Sun Jian had one of his famous smirks plastered on his face as he surveyed his loyal team.

With Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao being the other exceptions, all of the other officers appeared to be riled up for a different reason.

"Dude, this guy is gooood! You know how many times I've been snoopin' 'round the MAIN bath house!? And NOT have some angry chick chuck a bucket at me outta fuckin' NOWHERE!?"

"Pffft, who cares about the MAIN bath house, it's all about the _small and inconspicuous_ ones. Dumbass pirates like you couldn't be quiet enough anyways with those loud ass bells jingling all the damn time!"

"No no no nooo, no wonder you guys suck! You can't sneak around and assume no one will know what you're up to; you gotta be upfront about it. Okay, just waltz right up to a _lovely lady _and offer her a towel and a back massage and…theeen….*ahem*"

Da Qiao was glaring daggers into Sun Ce and his father was giving him that _'I-taught-you-better-son, remember-to-discuss-manly-business-around-manly-company'_ look (whatever facial expression that is.). "I-I mean, that's what I heard uh, I was told, um, ALRIGHT GUYS, we gotta take this guy DOWN! And it's happenin' TONIGHT!"

The men ceased the idle chitchat of ways to spy on women while they were indecent and listened for instructions. "Alright men, here's how it's goin' down. We're all going out in groups of either two or three. Ladies, I assume you'll want to stick together, so um, you can do…just..that.." Da Qiao was making it just a bit hard to speak with those laser beams she may call eyes, but the plan must go on!

"Uh, *ahem* me and Zhou Yu will be the go-to guys when anything goes down, so find us if anything happens. Pops will be the main HQ, so come back to this spot if, I dunno, you catch the perp. Any questions? I assume there's no objections?" Sun Ce eyed Sun Jian for confirmation.

With a nod and a grunt, "Alright boys, and ladies, buddy up! Bring Papa Tiger the unfortunate prey." Sun Jian stood only to sit back down and cross his feet on the table; seeing as how he was going nowhere and will be going nowhere for awhile.

The room filtered out as people were pairing up. Sun Jian became restless rather quickly and left the room himself. A messy haired fellow lethargically made his way out, shuffling his feet as just about everyone were in their own group.

_'Man, instead of looking for this guy, I could be joining him. This is such a waste of tiiiiime…'_ He held that thought (well, word) as another officer approached him.

"Hey Tien, do you have a partner?" Lu Xun inquired as he did not have a partner either. Tien's relaxed, dark spikes swayed a little as he shook his head. "Nope. So I guess maybe we can go home, right? There's no point in us just wandering around looking for a teammate."

Lu Xun gave a jovial chuckle and dismissed Tien's lackadaisical attitude towards the mission. "Aren't you curious as to who the pervert is? This might actually be fun!"

"Lu Xun, half the men in this kingdom could be the peeping tom. Hell, I might even be the peeping tom and didn't even know it."

"Oh come on, this is for our kingdom! We should get started."

The Unofficial partners commenced the trek throughout town looking for the perverted criminal.

* * *

Lu Xun is cool and all, and his dedication to contributing to the kingdom is admirable, but HELL I don't want to do this right now. I mean, who the hell wants to hide in bushes playing hide and seek? This is going to be one long night. At least 15 minutes trudged by before I had to do something different. 'Cause the armor that covered my upper chest had something in between that and the ribbed mesh I wore and it was itchy (insert frowny face here).

"Hey Lu Xun-"

"You know what? If this guy had the guts to peep at the main bathing house, he must have skill. Which means…he's a serial peeper! SO. I don't think this is the only place he will hit. Besides, I think there are plenty of officers around here keeping surveillance in this area. We should scout around town. Let's go."

_Alrighty then~_

Stealthily, we slinked away from the bath house to the alley ways of the town where plenty of windows were open and lots of people, particularly women, were bathing. The good thing about this part of town is that there's a grove, so there are plenty of trees to climb in. Cautiously, we climbed a nearby tree so we could get a good view and so that the leaves would disclose our position.

As we were making ourselves comfortable, we could hear voices…angry and pleading voices…and another that sounded like a squeaky toy…

"Look, over there," Lu Xun found the source before I could and it WAS a peeping tom, but he left those days behind him. He was an ex-peeping tom and who would know more about the habits and tendencies of a peeping tom than a (ex) peeping tom himself?

"Noo, sugar dumplings! This mission is not an excuse to look at other women! I told you, that was just a guy thing that all guys know about!" Sun Ce was obviously losing the argument, but Da Qiao continued to berate him. Poor guy.

But that squeaky sound…it's not Da Qiao… what is- oh.

Zhou Yu, squatting while holding his head in his hand and looking bored to death was listening (or tuning out) Xiao Qiao as she raved on and on about something; I couldn't really make anything out since my ears can't handle that kind of frequency. But anyways, they were over there, Da Qiao and Sun Ce adjacent..where's that brat who put us out here in the first place?

I dunno, but this is as far as I go. This tree is kinda comf-

"EEEEAAAAYAAAaaaaahhhh!"

Fuck.

Apparently me and Lu Xun weren't the only ones nearby, 'cause Gan Ning and Ling Tong came dashing out of an alley way, slightly soaked with water.

"Lord Sun Ce! We saw the perp! He was just down that-a-way and this dumbass-"

"Don't 'this dumbass' me! Okay, so the pervert guy was lookin' through this window, aight? And I was all like, 'Halt! Stop your fuckin' peepin'!' and he ran off really fast and so me and this dipshit-"

"This 'dipshit' tried to keep the said 'dumbass' from getting us severe burns from scalding hot water as he practically jumped through the poor woman's window an-"

"HEY. HEY. It was dark and I thought he was breakin' and enterin' and I was about to take him down!"

Sun Ce, who has been beaten down all night with fatigue and verbal abuse, sighed heavily and decided to call it quits. Not really seeming to care that people were sleeping, Sun Ce bellowed, "Alright! Team Search-For-Perverted-Bathing-House-Peeping-Tom, LET'S GO!"

Slipping out of the tree with ease and saing my good-byes to Lu Xun, I started my way home. Everyone in the immediate area came out of hiding and was doing the same. How the hell did Ding Feng fit under that rock? Did Huang Gai _really_ think his big muscular ass couldn't be seen from the roof? I totally didn't see Zhou Tai under that tree; and he wasn't even hiding! Where there's Zhou Tai, there's Sun Quan…and sometimes Lian Shi…sooo….ohhhh…THAT'S why he- okay. Enough with that.

Taking a different route around the rustling tree and an unhappy Zhou Tai, I took my time walking and enjoying the night. Sure, it was a little chilly, but it wasn't nippy. Oh yeah, does Sun Jian know that the gig was up? Welll, it wasn't too far out of the way, so I guess I could stop by and tell him.

* * *

The Sun Castle was a pretty big ass place. And knowing the Sun family, this place should be lively and full of energy; whether its day or night. But it's quiet..and there's no such thing as too quiet seeing as how being quiet at all is non-existent here. Let's see….Sun Ce is still probably being Da Qiao's bitch..Zhou Yu probably fell asleep to Xiao Qiao..Sun Quan is notgonnathinkaboutit…Sun Shang Xiang? Who cares…Huang Gai should be back soon…Sun Jian..should be here..huh. He _should_ be here.

Going through the labyrinth these people call home, I think I found the correct hall that leads to the dining hall. As I emerge from the hallway, I enter the room only to be the only one there. But there's something at the end of the table that wasn't there during the meeting.

It's a piece of paper that appears to be a map with a lot of circles and x's on it. Examining it closely, I figure out it's the town; I see locations labeled 'HQ', 'Grove Ladies', 'Bath House', 'Lady with Firecrackers (note to self: find reason to seize)', 'Lady with Evil Cat', 'The Flower Shop', 'Lady with Jammed Window', and so many more. Most of them have been crossed out, but several locations still had circles on it.

One of the intact circles were placed on 'Grove Ladies', and it only took six seconds for me to realize that the pe-

"What brings you back to the Tiger's Den?"

* * *

Raise your hand if you thought it was Sun Jian all along *looks for some hands*

Raise your hand if you thought it would be Sun Shang..Xiang...peeping at the women's bath house? ( i mean, if you're into that sorta thing. But like, she could easily just walk in there...*still looks for hands*

Raise your hand if you thought it would be Tien *Hmm? Yes? No?*

Raise your hand if you want me to stop asking you to raise your hands *aaaaand there you have it*

Um, so it didnt quite turn out the way i wanted, or got the way i intended, but it was still kinda good, yes? :)

Just to say so, im not a Xiao Qiao hater. Even though she can be childish, she's on my good side. I was just having a little fun with that.

Also, when i write these stories, i have no actual idea on what the weather pattern might have been during the times that the game took place. Im not sure if it Wu's region was typically cold, or windy, hot, iiiii just kinda base it on the weather where i live; east coast of the USA. Mid-Atlantic states.

So with all that time being wasted after writing post story, i would like to thank you (yes, YOU reading right now, you precious baby you) for stopping by to read this. For those of you who believe we WON'T die next week, i promise to update at least (three...no, two...nah,) one of my stories :) So next week is the week!

Thank you for reading! I cant thank yall enough :')


End file.
